


After Party

by elfpunk999



Series: Premier Night [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the premier of the Avengers with your boy friend, Tom Hiddleston you find yourself completely incapable of keeping your hands to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

The infectious beat pumping through the speakers of the club dulls any thoughts in your mind as you move your hips to the rhythm. You feel his long nimble fingers around your waist, holding you against  him as he moves behind you. Leaning your head back against his boney shoulder you let a smile pull up the corners of your mouth. You could dance against him all night; feeling the sinewy muscles of his chest flexing against you through his thin button up shirt. Your ass grinds back against his pelvis, making his grip on your hips tighten. His hot breath against your neck sends waves of goose bumps across your skin. As the lights flash to illuminate the club around you, your eyes fall on your friend sitting at the bar. With a smile you beckon her to join you knowing she will decline. Pointing at her drink with a smile she proves you right. His hot breath moves up your neck to your ear.

“She won’t be alone long. They took the bet.” He whispers. You gasp before laughing so hard you double over. Regaining your composure you watch his smile spread wide across his face. He spins you out gracefully and then pulls you back in even closer. Now face to face you wrap your arms around his neck and watch his eyes shimmer in the club lights. His thigh between your legs creating a pleasant friction as his hand roams up and down your back. “She’s going to hate you for weeks.” He whispers. You lean back and look at him with confusion.

“Are you kidding me?” You reply. “She’s going to owe me for life.” His head lurches back as he erupts into laughter.

“You’re probably right.” He confesses leaning his forehead against yours. Tiny beads of sweat run down his face as you smile up at him. You rise up on your tiptoes and plant your lips against his. You feel his chest expand as he fills his lungs with your scent. His hands snap up to cup your face as he holds his lips to yours. Tilting your head slightly you part your lips, letting his tongue invade your mouth. You move your hips slowly, pressing your throbbing sex against his thigh. The pressure mounting in your spine makes you moan into the kiss. He releases your lips and stares down at you while a smile slowly builds in his blue eyes. You match his smile before twirling around with your arms in the air. His long fingers interlock with yours briefly before they slide down your arms, over your chest and to take up residence at your hips. Squeezing your thighs together you move against him as a heat pools between them. You can feel his arousal against your ass as you grind against him mercilessly. Out of the corner of your eyes you see your friend making her way through the mass of bodies to dance beside you. You quickly recognize her two male dance partners. Each one offering a brief nod to your boyfriend.

“You’re man is an ass.” Your friend says leaning closer to you. A boisterous chuckle escapes you.

“I told him to do it.” You reply dragging your teeth along your bottom lip as it curls up into a mischievous grin. You watch her glare at you as Tom’s hands inch further down your hips.

“You want a drink?” he asks softly in your ear. His fingers dig into the pressure point at the center of your pelvis bone making you lean back against him, a soft moan escaping your lips.

“I am going to fuck you in five minutes, whether we are in this club or not.” You whisper in his ear. A slow rumble rolls up his chest as his grip vanishes from your hips. You look at your friend as his fingers wrap around your wrist tightly. “See you later.”

He effortlessly maneuvers you through the sea of gyrating bodies. Once free of the crowd he quickly takes his phone from his pocket as he continues to guide you towards the door. “Charlie, hey... need the car.” He says into the phone when you get to the front of the club. You casually look around as the pulse between your thighs throbs. Your eyes widen as they fall on a darkened corner just past a few tables. Biting your bottom lip you look into his eyes as you grab the front of his shirt. His brow furrows when you begin to pull him towards your new found spot. “Ten minutes…” he grumbles to the driver on the phone. Nodding your head as your smile spreads up your face. Looking behind you to your destination his eyes shimmer as his lips curl. “That’s fine. Call me when you’re out front.” He pulls the phone from his ear as his lips crash into yours.

Your back hits the wall hard. Wrapping your arms around his neck you hitch your leg up around his waist, pulling him closer. His strong hands cup your face as his tongue pushes past your lips to dominate yours immediately. Running you fingers up through his hair grabbing a fistful you twist your wrist, tugging it sharply. A growl rolls up his throat before his hands abandon your face and seize your hips firmly. His thumbs press into the hollow of your pelvis hard enough to leave bruises. You gasp against his lips, feeling heat rise up through your stomach. His leg wedges between your thighs, pushing against your aching cunt as his lips trail wet kisses down your jawline. Your back arches when his tongue rolls over the pulse point in your neck, pushing your chest against his. You rock your hips against his thigh; the friction making your breath shallow and your mind race. Letting your nails drag down his back you feel him jerk and quiver beneath your touch. His head leans back, his jaw hung open as a soft moan escapes him. His eyes flash back to you; they are dark with lust as they narrow at you.

The pressure of his thumb at your hip vanishes abruptly leaving a dull ache behind. You then feel his hand brush against your upper thigh, just a few inches from where you desperately want it. Your hips jerk involuntarily, a hot rush surges through your veins. The remaining pressure on your hip vanishes as you feel his hand slide over your mouth. His fingers press tightly against your lips before you feel soft brushes against your saturated panties. A heavy sigh escapes you as your bones turn to liquid at his touch.

“Oh my god…” his husky voice utters low in your ear. “The things I’m going to do to you.” your eyes roll back in your head as his fingers slide beneath the seam of your panties. You feel one long finger slowly glide up between your folds to rub against your swollen clit. You moan loudly into his hand, jerking your hips slightly to urge him on. “Hush darling.” His command, a soft growl in your ear. His fingers roll over your clit repeatedly making you squirm against him. “Save your screams for later.” Your brow furrows as his fingers continue to toy with you, rolling against your sensitive mound just enough to make heat rise up your spine. His teeth gently nip at the crook of your neck before two fingers plunge deep into your dripping wet cunt. Your shriek is muffled by the hand still covering your mouth while your hands clutch tightly to the back of his shirt. His fingers skillfully pump in and out of you, rolling and twisting just enough to keep you at the very edge of your climax. Then abruptly both of his hands are gone.

You sink back against the wall as he pulls his phone from his pocket. “Hey…” his eyes watch you as he slowly sucks the taste of you from his fingers, a smile pulling up his lips. “Yip, be out in one second.” He puts the phone back in his pocket as his smile grows. “Rides here.” He says removing his leg from between your thighs. Your chest heaves as you stand on unsteady legs. Walking briskly through the front door of the club you quickly make your way towards the black SUV waiting at the curb. Opening the door he lets you climb in first. A swift smack stings your ass before you get all the way into the vehicle. A quick shriek from you makes him laugh as he climbs in behind you. “Hotel please, Charlie.” He says as the door shuts.

Before the car has left the curb you straddle him in the seat. Your fingers gather fistfuls of his hair pulling his head back as you kiss down his slender neck. His mouth gapes as your teeth nip at his flesh. Running your tongue over the pounding pulse in his throat you release your hold on his locks. Your fingers hastily unbutton his shirt, your lips trailing down his chest as it’s exposed. His fingers tangle into your hair, soft moans rushing past his lips. Reaching the waist of his pants you frantically tug at his belt.

“You should call Chris.” You whisper against his abdomen before kissing his skin.

“Why would I do that?” his voice a breathy moan as your nails drag along his hips.

“Give him some helpful hints.” You kiss back up his chest to his neck then nip at his earlobe. He gasps as his hands push against your back.

“He’s a big boy.” He says before kissing your lips. “I’m sure he can work it out on his own.” You drag his bottom lip into your mouth.

“Maybe I like making you squirm while you’re on the phone.” You purr against the column of his neck. You feel his hand leave your back to fumble in his pocket. Pulling out his phone he hits a few buttons before putting it to his ear. Your smile widens across your face while you watch his eyes light up.

“Chris, hey.” He says as a deep voice answers. Slowly you kiss down his chest again. This time you sink to your knees in front of him. His eyes grow wide as his lips curl. “Yea, made it out.”

You quickly unfasten his pants, releasing his rock hard cock. You breathe a soft “Oh…” as you smile up at him.

“Headed back to the…” his voice jumps in pitch as your lips wrap around the tip. “Hotel.” Slowly lowering your mouth down his long, thick cock you let your tongue roll over every inch of him. His fingers tangle in your hair as his teeth dig into his bottom lip. Loosening your jaw you bob your head letting the head hit the back of your throat. His head falls back against the seat back as he tries to remain composed while on the phone. You pull off of him, making him moan and look down at you.

“Tell him not to touch her ears.” You flatten your tongue against the vein running the length of his cock. “Unless he likes getting hit.”

Tom conveys the message as you wrap your fingers around the base of his dick. Stroking it slowly as you run your tongue over the slit in the head, making his hips jerk.

“And if he gets head tonight…” you say running your nails down his chest. He growls as his fingers tangle roughly in your hair again. Arching your neck you moan as your jaw drops and a smile pulls up your lips. “Mmm tell him to do that.”

With a few heavy breaths Tom relays the message. Continuing to stroke his length you straddle his legs again, pressing your lips against his hard. His fingers dig into your thighs as you shift your weight to your knees. Pulling your panties to the side you run the head of his dick against your dripping wet folds.

“I gota…” he gasps into the phone. His fingers tighten as you slowly rub your clit with the tip of him. “Oh my god.” His head leans back against the seat back. Releasing your grip on his cock you take the phone from him.

“He’s gota go Chris. Fuck her real hard for me ok.” You say before hanging up the phone. His lips crash against yours; making you drop the phone in the seat. Your hand reclaims its previous task, stroking him as you rub your clit with his cock. His hand grasps your neck while the other pushes into the small of your back. Shifting your weight again you finally let him slide deeply into your wet cunt. His brow furrows as your walls instantly flex around his thick cock. Rocking your hips you move him in and out of you, rolling them every once in a while to make his hips jerk. You feel the car slowing and look over your shoulder. The hotel is in sight. “Circle the block Charlie.” You mumble in his ear.

“Circle the block Charlie.” He mimics loud enough for the driver to hear through the closed partition. You buck your hips hard against him thrusting him deep into your hot cunt. His jaws hangs open as his chest heaves. His hands grab onto your hips, moving you back and forth as you rise and fall on his long thick cock. Heat rushes up your spine, spreads across your chest and up your neck as he thrusts up to meet your down strokes. Each thrust hits your G spot, causing stars to erupt behind your eyelids. Your fingers twist tightly into his curly brown hair as you finally fall over the edge. Your walls convulse around him, covering your inner thighs and his cock in your climax. You moan his name, your back arching as your head falls back.

His lips seize your chest, biting at your nipples through the thin fabric of your dress. His hands continue to move you against him. You collapse forward against his shoulder as you slowly continue to ride him. “Turn around.” His voice, a husky growl against your neck. A smile pulls up your lips as you shift positions. Before sitting back on his lap he tugs your panties down to your knees. His hands slide up under your dress as you slide back onto his steel hard erection. You roll your hips skillfully, drawing him in and out of your spasming cunt at a slow torturous pace. His hands continue up under your dress to palm your breasts. He squeezes both firm breasts, before rolling your puckered nipples between his fingers. You lean back against him, pressing your back into his chest. His right hand slides down your stomach to rest between your legs. His fingers rubbing your clit as his other hand continues to knead your breast. His name escapes in breathy moans as heat again rises up your spine. His lips leave messy hot wet kisses down your neck and shoulder. A moan rumbles up his chest as his hands snap to your hips. Your hands reach up and tangle into his locks, tugging them again harshly as he thrusts up into you hard and fast. His fingers dig into your hips sending a painful pleasure coursing up your spine. You feel your walls tighten around him as another orgasm nears. You reach your right hand down to your clit. Rubbing it frantically as he pounds up into you.

“Tom…” you shout as another orgasm overwhelms you. A few short thrusts and you hear your name in your ear as his hot seed spills into you. You remain still as you feel the car pulling to a stop out front of the hotel. With a deep sigh you move off of him, readjust your dress and slip your panties off completely tossing them towards his phone on the seat. Tom refastens his trousers and buttons up his shirt before opening the door. You watch him grab up his phone and your panties and shove them into his pocket before offering his hand to help you out.

“Thanks Charlie.” He says to the driver through the open passenger window as he shuts the door. “Sorry about… all… that.” He says with a smile. Charlie chuckles and says something you can’t hear. “I certainly think so.” Tom says with a smile. He reaches through the window and shakes the man’s hand as he laughs. “Oh, certainly not.” Something in his voice goes dark as he looks at you through his peripherals. You narrow your eyes at him as the SUV pulls away.

“What did he say?” you ask as you walk towards the hotel.

“He said at least I have good taste in women.” Tom beams. Your lips curl at the edges.

“What was the ‘certainly not’ for?” you ask attempting to mock his accent. Tom’s eyes shimmer in the lights of the lobby as you reach the elevator.

“That I’m done with you for the night.” he whispers in your ear as he pulls you around to stand in front of him with your back to his chest. His smooth velvety voice sends shivers down your spine. Pushing the call button for the elevator you roll your hips, grinding your ass backwards against his hardening cock. His long arms wrap around your waist holding you tightly against him. Interlocking your fingers with his right hand you slowly slide it down between your legs. His long fingers sneak beneath the hem of your dress to dip between your wet swollen lips.

“Good… I’m feeling insatiable tonight.” You exhale against the column of his neck. The elevator doors open and you spin sharply, grabbing ahold of his shirt to yank him in with you. Pressing your back against the far wall you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to yours as you rise up on your tiptoes. Even in heels he towers over you. The muscles of your back stretch as you crane your neck to deepen the kiss, sending warm pleasure across your spine. His fingers leave chills in their wake as they glide over the skin of your arms. They ghost down your sides provoking a moan from your lips as they part with his. His knees bend slightly, brushing against the apex of your thighs as his fingers sink into the soft spot where your ass meets your thighs. A chuckle escapes you as you’re hoisted into the air. Locking your ankles at the small of his back you smile down at him.

The blue pools of his eyes darkened by lust burn into yours before his hands press into your back bringing your lips down to his once again. His fingers slide down to cup your bare ass beneath your dress while his tongue dominates your mouth. You gasp as a long digit pushes into your cunt from behind. It curls inside you, dragging along your front wall as the elevator doors open. He pulls it from you and carries you down the hallway towards your shared room. Kissing and nipping at his earlobe you rock your hips with each step he takes, pushing your swollen sex against his abdomen making heat race up your spine. Reaching the door he pins you to it, kissing you passionately as he digs for the keycard in his pocket. Parting the kiss he pulls your panties from his pocket. With a grumble he puts them between his teeth as he continues to dig for the keycard. Your lips trail wet sloppy kisses down his neck until he finds it. Swiping the plastic card a few times then green light finally flashes and he pushes open the door. Kicking it shut behind him he tosses your panties to the floor of the entryway as his lips seize your collarbone. Your fingers twist into his hair making his teeth nip at your flesh. Before his lips seize yours you unlock your legs and slide down his long lean form. Planting your feet on the floor you push him back, a smile tugging up the corners of your lips.

“I’m going to take a shower.” You say coyly. Walking away towards the large bathroom you look over your shoulder at him. Stopping at the threshold you let your dress slide down your body before stepping out of your shoes. The cold tile of the bathroom sends shivers up your legs. You step into the glass shower, leaving the door open as you twist the knobs. You test the temperature with your toes before stepping into the spray. The warm water rushes over you causing goose bumps to rise across your skin. Closing your eyes you run your hands up over your chest to you neck. Your fingers massage the muscles at the base of your skull as you listen closely to the soft steps coming towards you. The sound of the door clicking shut makes the corners of your lips curl upwards. Then his strong fingers wrap around your waist. His thumbs make slow circles in the muscles of your back on either side of your spine. Slowly they rise up your back massaging their way to your shoulders. His long fingers work the muscles there as your fingers twist into your hair, keeping it off your neck. Feeling his lips against your neck you lean your head to the side, offering him further access. His lips travel down over your left shoulder while his hands slide around to cup your breasts. As he pinches your hard nipples you lean back against him with a moan. You can feel his semi-hard cock pressing against your back.

“Did you enjoy the film?” he asks softly in your ear. You hum your response as your head nods. His hands continue to palm your breast slowly, causing heat to build in your spine. “What was your favorite part?” Your chest rises and falls as your mind replays a section of the film in perfect detail. The heat in your spine radiates across your back as a soft moan escapes past your parted lips.

“Every part you were in.” You purr against his cheek as you lean your head back on his shoulder.

“Your body told me everything.” The tenor of his voice drops as he speaks huskily in your ear. Your eyes flutter closed when his hot breath ghosts against the shell of your ear. “I could feel your body quaking in your seat.” The deep growl is in your other ear now, his hands pawing your breasts firmly making your chest heave. “Your heart races even now…” his teeth nip at your lobe making you moan. Your teeth bite into your bottom lip trying to hide how it trembles. “as you replay it in your mind.”

“Tom…” Your voice shakes as it rushes from you. His hand slides down your stomach and one long finger drags between your thighs making you arch against him.

“You’re dripping with need, gushing…” his every word spoken in a lowered register making your mind replay the scene over and over again. You heart pounds in your chest as his finger brushes over your swollen clit. “I won’t fuck you.” He snarls through his teeth. “Not until I’ve made you squirm for it. Slowly, intimately, in every way I know you crave.” You feel his finger against your lips. Parting them you suck it into your mouth tasting yourself on the long slender digit. “And then I’ll relent just long enough to get you all worked up, and when you scream….” Your chest heaves as your mind anticipates the growl in your ear but it never comes. “I won’t stop.” He whispers softly against your neck. “This is my bargain...” he’s teeth rake across your flesh before you spin around in his grasp and press your lips hard to his. Your hands grab fistfuls of his short brown hair as his slide down your back. You feel his fingers push into the soft spot below your ass and you jump up into his strong grasp, wrapping your legs around his waist tightly. He moans into your mouth as your thighs squeeze his waist like a vice. With a few steps forward he pins you against the stone wall of the shower. The warm water rushes down your chest and pools between your thighs where your sex is pressed tightly against him. His hand leaves your thigh and you feel the water temperature rise significantly. You feel it burn slowly against your flesh as it washes over your shoulder and chest. Pooling between your legs the heat makes your cunt throb as your pulse races. His lips abandon yours and seize your collarbone. You lean your head back allowing the water to wash over your face. The burn is dulled by the distraction of his teeth dragging over your nipple. Then the water goes ice cold. You gasp as your chest arches up into his seeking mouth. Goose bumps erupt violently across your flesh as the dueling sensation of the freezing water and his warm mouth latched onto your nipple make your mind swim. Then the water vanishes, leaving you to relish in the feeling of his hot tongue circling the hardened tip of your breast. Twisting your wrists you pull his hair hard. A sharp growl erupts from his throat. His mouth relinquishes its hold on your tit as he carries you from the shower into the bedroom. Laying you back on the bed his lips reclaim your chest and collarbone. With a final hard squeeze of your thighs you make him groan against your flesh before releasing him. Your legs fall open beneath him while his tongue trails down between your breasts and over your stomach collecting the drops from the shower. His warm tongue circles your bellybutton making your eyes roll back in your head. Then his strong hands grip onto your hips, his thumbs pushing into the hollow of your pelvis. Your back arches sharply as warm air washes over your throbbing cunt.  

“Oh my god…” you exhale.

His fingers ghost down your thighs to just above your knees. His long fingers dig into your soft flesh, pushing your knees down against the mattress opening your wide as the tip of his tongue slowly drags up between your folds. Your eyes shut tight as it circles slowly around your pulsing bundle of nerves. Then his lips pinch around your clit as a hum vibrates through him into you. Clenching your fingers into fists at your side you moan as your back arches slightly off the bed. The pressure of his hands holding your legs down is replaced by soft fleeting brushes of his fingers along your inner thigh. A moan escapes you as a single long digit pushes into you slowly. His tongue still lapping against you as his finger pumps in and out of you leisurely. Your body aches for more, making you squirm beneath his ministrations. You feel the heat of your impending orgasm building in the base of your spine. It radiates across your back and up your chest gradually until your mind is swimming. A quiver pulses through your cunt making your chest heave slightly. Then the digit is quickly withdrawn. But before you feel the ache of emptiness your ass is gripped tightly in his strong hands, your hips raised off the bed and his warm tongue plunges into your aching cunt. A scream rushes from your lungs. His tongue twists and pumps into you frantically, making your breath catch in your lungs. Your fingers grip onto his dripping hair as he rises up onto his knees, bringing your hips up with his face as he continues to devour you. You feel him moan against your sensitive skin as heat surges over you. But just before it peaks into the orgasm you long for his mouth abandons you and your hips are dropped back onto the bed.

“Fuck…” you grumble wriggling your hips trying to push yourself over the edge. He smiles down at you with a lust fueled grin as he wipes your arousal from his face with the back of his hand. Pushing your ass down into the mattress you rotate your hips trying to find friction against anything. He shifts his weight, pinning your thigh between his knees before leaning down to kiss your collarbone. “Please Tom…” You beg breathlessly. A soft chuckle vibrates against your neck before you feel his lips on your jawline.

“No… I like this.” He whispers in your ear before nipping at the lobe. You feel his smile against your cheek before he pulls back to look down into your eyes. “Making you squirm beneath me. Seeing you writhe in pleasurable agony as I draw out every sensation you long for.” His fingertips brush against your hardened nipples making your back bow up, longing for more than a fleeting touch. His lips hover above yours flooding your nostrils with his scent as he continues his monologue. “Ruling over your mewling quim like a god.” His voice takes on a dark huskier tone that sends tremors through your cunt. Your eyes flutter shut as his lips trace soft kisses down your jawline.

“Say it.” You moan softly. You feel a smile pull up his cheeks as his lips brush over your ear. Swallowing hard you wrap your arms around his back while anticipation mounts in your chest. “You were made… to be ruled.” A hot wave rushes over your body at his words. Your teeth seize your bottom lip as your back arches up, pressing your chest against his. Spasms race down your spine, culminating between your thighs where your orgasm finally erupts within you. You grind your sex down on his thigh, rubbing your swollen clit against him. His name evades your lips as another’s rushes past them in a breathy moan.

“Loki.” Your eyes widen as he slowly pulls back to glare down at you. His usualy calm blue pools blown black as they lock onto yours. His jaw juts out giving his face a more sinister appearance before his lips finally curl up dangerously high. Your mind rushes with words that come out in a mad scramble of unintelligent noises. Slowly he puts a hand on either side of your head on the mattress as he lowers his chin to peer down at you, his menacing grin growing even wider across his face. His knees release your thigh as he shifts his weight again positioning himself squarely between your wide spread legs.

“Say it again.” he growls.

The blood pumping through your veins sets fire. With a heaving breath you whisper, “Loki.”

His face lowers to just above yours. “One. More. Time.”

“Lo…” he thrusts his steely cock into you with one hard slam of his hips. “FUCK!” you scream as your walls convulse around him. With an unrelenting strength he pounds into you. The sharp peaks of his hips bruising the supple flesh of your thighs with each hard lunge.

“Again.” he groans through clenched teeth.

“Loki.” The name no more than a breath pushed from your lungs as his throbbing cock slams rhythmically into you. Pulling from you completely he grabs your shoulder roughly, flipping you over onto your stomach. His strong hands grip your arms as he pushes back into you. Resting his weight on your back, you lay flat as he uses his toes to push himself in and out of your dripping cunt. Your screams muffled by the mattress as he hits your g-spot with every thrust. Sweat beads on your neck beneath his hot breath as you feel every muscle of his chest flex against your back. Slowly his right hand trails down your side to slip between your stomach and the mattress. You arch instinctively, pressing your ass up to meet his thrusts. His jabs slow briefly as he gathers his knees beneath him, pulling your hips up off the bed. His left hand presses against your back keeping your chest flat against the mattress as his right holds your hips up while he continues to penetrate you deeply. The sounds of wet flesh smacking together is overpowered by your cries of passion as the fingers of his right hand slowly massage your clit. Your fingers fist into the sheets as another orgasm rolls through you. Tom lets out a deep guttural groan as your cunt squeezes his cock. Feeling his hand slide up your back to your hair you rise up on your arms. His long fingers twist into your wet locks, pulling your head back firmly, causing a moan to escape you. Feeling your arms begin to shake he releases your clit and hair to wrap his arms around your midriff. Pulling you upright to press against his chest, he covers your throat with his lips.

“Is not this simpler?” he asks softly in your ear. Your eyes roll back in your head as your teeth seize your bottom lip to suppress a moan. “Is this not…” a growl rolls through him as you purposely tighten your cunt around him. “Your natural state?” his fingers kneed at your breast, drawing moans from your lips.

“Tom please…” you whisper. But now he knows your weakness.

“It’s the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation.” Two fingers pinch each nipple making your hips buck backwards as he thrusts up into you. “The bright lure of freedom…” his hand travels up your throat before his fingers wrap around it softly. “Diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power,” His thumb presses into the soft spot beneath your jaw making your lips part with a heavy moan. “For identity.” Your hips buck back against him, driving him to thrust deeper into your quivering cunt. A heavy breath washes over your neck as he struggles to remain in character. With a growl his grip on your neck tightens and he thrust hard into your tightening sex. A shriek rushes from your lungs and your hands snap around to dig into the soft flesh of his ass. “You were made… to be ruled.” He growls through clenched teeth.

“Yes.” You sigh feeling his body tense and twitch behind you.

“In the end…” your nails dig into his skin as you feel him release his seed deep into your throbbing cunt. Another wave of ecstasy engulfs you as he pumps into you swiftly, emptying himself completely. “You will always kneel.” His words are a whisper in your ear as you both collapse forward onto the bed in a wild tangle of sweaty limbs and damp twisted sheets. Lying on your back with your leg thrown over his waist you smile at him, completely breathless. A sleepy smile pulls up the corner of his lip as he knows exactly what you need. His hand trails down your sweat drenched chest and slips between your folds to massage your swollen clit. Your eyes flutter closed as heat pools in your spine before radiating over your body. Your jaw slacks as a small rush of heat washes over you. “You are insatiable.” He moans against your neck before pressing his lips to the pulse point. A smile spreads lazily across your face as you pull his hand from between your legs. Turning in his grasp you push your ass back against him as you pull his hand up beneath your chin, entwining your fingers with his.

“If it’s all the same to you.” you reply. “I’ll have that drink now.” A soft chuckle rolls through his chest as he pulls you in tightly to his chest.


End file.
